


Victuri Smut

by nuggetz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Victor, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10012523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuggetz/pseuds/nuggetz
Summary: Yuuri's thicc asf, and Viktor is super Gay™





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda like a preview; if people like it then I'll update the chapters with the full story! (Btw, this isn't edited at all and it's midnight rn so god only knows how many mistakes are in it.) I've literally never written smut before ever, so this was really weird.

Sometimes Viktor is at a loss for words.

It’s not often he is, of course. Viktor can deal with tricky situations only using pure improvisation and charm, but sometimes, like right now, he has trouble even standing.

Ears ringing and knees shaking, he takes a step back to keep himself hidden from what had incapacitated Viktor in the first place. _Yuuri was wearing yoga pants._

Viktor was standing outside Yuuri’s room to talk with him and hopefully get to spend more time with Yuuri, but his plans had dissipated from his mind the moment he popped his head into Yuuri’s room. Yuuri was down to wearing a loose grey sweater that fell off one of his shoulders, and a _very tight_ pair of white yoga pants. Yuuri was stretching faced away from the door and couldn’t see him, which was probably a good thing due to the fact that Viktor was currently having trouble breathing. He had never seen Yuuri’s room before and he noticed that it was very plain and tidy, apart from the unmade bed. With his peripheral vision, he vaguely took in the fact that there were some dents and nails on the walls, hinting that there may have been something there previously, but he couldn’t be sure. Or care, for that matter. Yeah, Viktor was focused on something else entirely.

If Yuuri wearing tight yoga pants weren’t hard enough on Viktor’s heart, Yuuri happened to be wearing _white_ yoga pants. He could see every single dip and curve of Yuuri’s butt and thighs and he swore he could see stars. _Oh my god… how can?… how does he have??…_ Viktor’s heart was practically beating out of his chest. _Is it even humanly possible for a man to have this much curve to his body, or is this just a Yuuri thing?_ he thought. _Oh lord…. his butt is… oh my god, his butt is perfect. I couldn’t even fit my hands around it if I tried._

Viktor finally realized his blood had been starting to travel south, and tightened his legs… just as a precaution. Maybe he should.. go in? Talk to him? What was he supposed to talk about? What was he originally going to talk about with him?? He didn’t remember, and his legs started moving on their own before his brain could catch up to him. Now fully standing in the doorway Viktor knocked on the side of the door to get Yuuri’s attention and flashed a smile. “Yuuri! What are you doing, stretching? Here, I can help you!” Yuuri visibly jumped before turning towards Viktor with a slightly apprehensive look in his facial features. “No, it’s alright Viktor, you don’t have to…” Yuuri mumbled. Viktor beamed at him, “Nonsense, I want to help! Besides, I need to stretch too, so we should do it together!” Yuuri looked at him for a moment with a thoughtful expression and then fully turned himself towards Viktor. “Okay, we can do that.” Viktor felt little butterflies in his stomach as Yuuri patted the ground in front of him as a motion for him to sit down.

“I’m sorry my room is so small… there’s not a lot of room for the both of us so it’ll be a bit cramped.” Viktor sat down in front of him. “It’s fine, Yuuri! What how far along in your stretches did you get to?” “Oh, I only just started them; I was working on doing splits for the spiral." Viktor clapped his hands together, “Great! Well, show me what you can do."

Yuuri nodded and as he stood up and walked towards his desk. Once he was there he steadied himself and lifted his right leg until it was resting on top of surface, and began to bend down while using the desk as leverage to do the standing split. Viktor could clearly see the globes of Yuuri's ass and he had trouble stifling a whimper. Yuuri put more weight into the bend, and as he did that the stretchy material of the yoga pants stretched around his butt and thighs and he could actually see slightly through the material.

Viktor stiffened. _...Oh my god. Is that...? There's no way.... he's actually..._ Viktor audibly gulped _Yuuri's wearing a thong._ His eyes were glued to Yuuri's backside and he could see the outline of the top of the lacy fabric if he looked from the right angle. He could feel his pants getting tighter again and attempted to will it away before Yuuri could see him like that. "Viktor?" He snapped his head up to meet Yuuri's worried gaze. "u-uhm, yes Yuuri?" "What's wrong?" _Fuck, he noticed something was up_ "Ah, it's nothing Yuuri. I just-" he was interrupted by his phone ringing.

 

**Caller ID: _Yurio_**

 

"Yuuri, is it alright if I take a rain check on this? Yurio is calling me and I think I won't be back for a while." Yuuri looked a bit sad, "Yeah, that's fine, please tell yurio I said hello!" "Okay!" Viktor then rushed out of the room and answered Yurio's call, waiting to hear what he had to say to him.

 _Damnit... that was a close one. I need to have better control over myself or else I'll be a goner..._ he huffed and pressed the phone against his ear. "Hello, Yurio!"

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!!"

 

 **Time Skip** _____________________________________

 

   Viktor had gone to bed after yurio's call and found himself awake, despite being tired. Staring at the ceiling in pitch black did nothing to lull him to sleep. He shifted onto his side and stared at Makkachin's sleeping lump on the bed. _hm...I bet I'd sleep better if Yuuri were here..._ His eyes suddenly widened at the unexpected thought and he shook his head to get rid of he image. Of course, he would love to sleep side by side with Yuuri, and wake up every morning to his face, but.... his thoughts aren't exactly clean at the moment. If he starts to think about Yuuri in that way he'll surely go insane. But he couldn't help himself.

 _He could envision it in his head: Yuuri's breath ghosting across his cock in slow teasing puffs, before he starts kissing from the tip to the base. From there he'd slowly trace his tongue along the underside of Viktor's erection, until his lips would eventually meet with the head of his shaft._ He started reaching a hand down to stroke himself.

_He imagined Yuuri looking up at him with sultry eyes while leisurely taking his cock into his mouth, slowly moving his tongue around what was already in his mouth. Taking his time bobbing his head up and down on Viktor's length to get used to the size. Suddenly, Yuuri takes all of him into his mouth and Viktor can feel the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat and, even in his imagination, he felt jolts of electricity at the concept of being blown by Yuuri. Oh god, he could practically hear him moaning his name, begging to be fucked by him, and writhing in pleasure-_

 

_Wait._

 

His eyes snapped back open and quickly let go of his length, despite the obvious protest from his leaking cock. He made his way towards the wall and quietly placed his ear against it, searching for the noise he had heard. He stood there silently for a minute, waiting, before _finally_ hearing a poorly muffled moan that sounded like his name.

He knew that Yuuri was making those sounds. He knew that Yuuri was saying his name.

_Yuuri was pleasuring himself and thinking of Viktor._

His dick was fully erected and hard at this point, probably leaking precum, and without thinking he opened his bedroom door, only dressed in the green inn robe, and strode towards Yuuri's room in fast strides, before knocking on the door. It was suddenly very quiet, and Viktor knew that Yuuri had heard him knock. A minute later Yuuri cracks the door open slightly, and looks up at Viktor's face. Viktor almost gasped. Yuuri's hair was ruffled, his cheeks were a rosy pink, and he was looking up at Viktor through thick eyelashes that barely hid lust blown pupils. "Hi, Viktor." he spoke higher than usual. After looking at Yuuri for a moment longer he pushed through the door and took Yuuri's hands in his. "Vikt-" "Yuuri." Dark honey colored eyes locked on his blue ones.

"Yuuri, I know this extremely sudden, but I've been thinking this for a while." He took a deep breath. "I want to have a deeper relationship. Not as coach and student, but as lovers. I wanted to make this clear to you so you'd know, and would consider a relationship with me."

Yuuri stayed quiet with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I understand if you don't want to, and I won't stop being your coach if you say no. Yuuri, I am completely taken with you, and, yes, I heard you a few minutes ago, but that's not the reason I'm saying these things to you. I genuinely want to be your lover and friend, so please think about it." Viktor started to turn away before a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked back at Yuuri who then quietly whispered,

"...So, you wouldn't mind if I kissed you then?" He looked hopeful. Viktor's heart was racing, mouth dry. "...I definitely would not mind." "Good."

Yuuri pulled him down by the robe's collar and mashed his lips against Viktor's, hungrily devouring his lips. It took Viktor a second to understand what was happening, but when he did he immediately started kissing back with an equal amount of force. Yuuri started sliding one hand across Viktor's chest, and the other was wrapped around his neck to keep him as close as possible. _Oh my god, this is actually happening right now!_ He's pulled away from his thoughts due to the sensation of Yuuri's tongue flicking against his lower lip in an attempt to get him to open his mouth. Viktor complied and opened his lips slightly to deepen the kiss. 

Viktor slowly backed up into the bed and him and Yuuri both fell on top of it, still making out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, just for reference, this is my first fic ever. I understand that it's not going to be good, but if you're willing to leave advice in the comments that would be wonderful!


End file.
